


Worth Fighting For

by AnonymousFragger



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cathar, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Space Husbands, Trianii
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousFragger/pseuds/AnonymousFragger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle with Agent Kallus, Zeb is badly injured and needs to recover. Within the next few hours, visitors come aboard the Ghost, and Ezra is introduced to an old friend of the crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely fodder for myself and I'm not sorry. My partner Peanutchan got me into Star Wars, and so I wrote her this fic with our OC Hundun. There's some exposition on Hundun in this, along with art drawn by Peanutchan- and used with her permission, obviously- used to illustrate the fic. Comments would be awesome! This is my first Star Wars universe fanfic. 
> 
> SPACE KITTIES OKAY. SPACE KITTIES. I don't know much about the Lasat race but I gave him slightly feline behaviors, but I also think Zeb has lemur and gecko behaviors and physiology. 
> 
> Thanks in advance. Critiques are welcomed!

“Oh.” Hera blinked, staring ahead as a large shipment vessel came into her view. She recognized it immediately, her mouth forming a worried line.

 

“Aw, shit,” Kanan said, sitting up in the co-pilot's seat, then began pushing himself to stand. “Hera, don't--”

 

“We have to, you _know_ that,” The Twi'lek said with a sigh. Kanan hissed through his teeth but was already standing up and heading toward the storage bay. Ezra had been standing in the doorway, and glanced at Hera.

 

“Who is it? That looks like a trading ship...”

 

“It is.” Hera said softly, as she moved in closer and docked the _Ghost_ to the much larger aircraft. “It's an official trade ship, authorized by the empire. But they're friends.” There was a heavy _thunk_ as the much smaller vessel locked on to the larger, and then the pilot stood up too. “We'll be piggy-backing with them for a while. Uses less fuel.”

 

“Why's Kanan in such a mood about it?” The boy asked. Hera winced.

 

“Well, with Zeb still badly beat up from that fight with Kallus... This visit might be a bit complicated.” She turned off the engine, checked all of the sensors and made sure everything was set for them to ride along with the huge ship. She jumped over the step that was the exit to the cockpit and moved at a jog after Kanan. She had an urgency in her step that made Ezra think that maybe whoever was on the ship wasn't really that friendly.

 

Still, he was curious all the same, following close behind. He stopped, though, when Hera did and peered into the bunk he shared with Zeb. He was sleeping and looked in pain; he was bandaged up where he'd been injured by his fight with the Empire's general. He twitched when the door opened, but besides that did not stir. Ezra was silent, trotting to keep pace with the clearly stressed Twi'lek.

The seal between the two ships made an audible _pop_ once it was completed, fully enabling their ship to open and the passengers of the other to come aboard. It seemed awful trusting to Ezra, but then again he didn't really trust anyone.

 

A very tall, very handsome alien boarded their ship. He was covered in sleek fur all over, that was striped and a soft golden hue. He had large eyes and very catlike features; rounded ears with white spots on the back, and thick armor that only covered one of his arms, the other was bare. Ezra got an odd sensation off him- sort of like the sense he got off Kanan, but not exactly. There was a brush of power against his sixth sense, though Ezra realized it must have been Kanan's stress over whatever was happening that he felt, given his stiff posture.

 

“Hundun,” Kanan greeted, lifting both hands. “Hey, good to see you. We were just-”

 

“We were just thinking of trying to contact you,” Hera cut in. “See, something happened-”

 

The alien- who Ezra couldn't identify- gave a flippant wave, talking over the two captains.

 

“It is all well. Where is Garazeb?” Hearing Zeb's full name when he wasn't being scolded was... Weird. Hundun spoke with an accent that reminded Ezra of the one Cikatro had. “Is he hiding somewhere? Do I have a chance to sneak up on him?” Who was this guy? Anyone who was willing to prank Zeb was OK in Ezra's book, though given the fact he was in recovery, it was sort of a problem.

 

“Well, that's the thing, he-” Hundun didn't seem interested in what Kanan had to say, he merely strode by, hopping straight from the floor and climbing over the balcony where Hera and Ezra were standing.

 

“Do not worry, I will go-- oooh, I see you have picked up a new rascal? Certainly are getting them younger and younger, aren't we?” He had a long tail that he was using to balance himself on the edge of the balcony's railing, before he hopped down. A paw-like hand came down onto Ezra's hair and ruffled it, and he kept on walking. Hera and Kanan both exchanged worried, almost-panicked glances before running after the visitor.

 

“Sure acts like he owns the place,” Ezra muttered. Sabine laughed, having watched the whole thing from the hall.

 

“He's an old friend of these guys. He comes around every now and then and will lend a hand with supplies. If he's generous.” She had a slightly concerned glance but didn't seemed as fussed as the two adults were.

 

“What are you doing, sulking in your room, Garaze--” Hundun's voice was silky soft, much like his features and fur, but it came to a growling halt once the door opened.

 

“Hundun--”

 

Hera had tried to stop him from opening the door, but he did anyway- he knew the code?! What the hell? Ezra frowned, watching the look of horror that painted the feline's face, sharp teeth peeking out of the jarred mouth. The captains of the _Ghost_ hovered around the door as the alien walked into the room, tail falling limp and dragging on the floor. “Wh.. What...”

 

“Hundun, there was a fight with the Empire, and, well...” Kanan tried to explain, failing miserably. Ezra had just come to the door when the feline swept one hand quickly behind him; the door slammed in their faces. “Did he just--” Kanan stared at the steel in front of his face in slight horror, eyes wide. “He just-- used--”

 

“Kanan, he's _always_ been able to do that,” Hera sighed. “Let's- we should give them some space.” She grabbed Kanan's arm and tugged him toward the cockpit, giving Ezra a glare.

 

“But it's my room too...” He mumbled, but he fell into a trot behind him. “Who even is that guy? Did he just use the Force?”

 

“Yes and no,” Hera said, sitting in her pilot's seat but turning it around to face them. “Hundun is a Trianii. They're a race that is not under hold of the Empire, nor was it ever part of the republic. He's half Cathar, though, so he's got the gift of the Force. Though where he comes from, they just treat it like a skill.”

 

“How do you know all this? I've been suspecting him of having the Force for years!” Kanan said, looking utterly perplexed. “I mean, I always got the feeling- but he's a grown adult, so it should be stronger--” He glanced at Ezra, as if to silently say, it felt more like Ezra's aura, which was probably fairly weak.

 

“They don't _train_ like Jedi's or Sith, Kanan. Hundun can only do small tasks, lift things, untie knots, open doors if he knows the lock by heart. He can only move things within eyesight and he can't lift anything heavier than a single Trooper with the Force alone. It's weak because he uses it for every day, practical things. Where he's from they don't use it as weapons, or part of culture or a way of life, Kanan. Also, I know all this because I actually _asked_ him when you mentioned you sensed it. I'd assumed you'd done the same.” She frowned, disappointed.

 

“So, wait. If he's from outside the Empire, why is he working for them? And if so why is he on our ship?! He could be selling our secrets!” Ezra shouted. Sabine cackled from behind him, helmet under her arm. The young man turned to raise a brow at her.

 

“Trust me, Ezra, he wouldn't do that. He isn't. He's a friend. You honestly think we'd be perched on his ship right now if he wasn't? He's as likely to sell us out too the Empire as Hera or Zeb is. Hundun is authorized to do trading through the Empire's territory. But the Empire won't touch him.”

 

Ezra raised a brow, dubious.

 

“It's true. The Trianii are a huge enough political power that the Empire won't risk starting a war with them. They were never able to take over a single Trianii colony, and they are populated all through out an outer arm. So, Hundun basically has diplomatic immunity. I've seen it myself.” Kanan confirmed, crossing his arms. “Troopers will sometimes give him trouble, but he's not afraid of them. As soon as a commander gets sight of him, though, they back off. Trianii are not to be messed with as far as the Empire's concerned.”

 

“So, then is he part of the rebellion?” Ezra asked. The room got oddly tense.

 

“It's... Complicated. You wouldn't understand.”

 

~

 

 

Zeb jolted sharply as the door was slammed. “I-- wh--??” He sat up, only to hiss and clutch at his midsection, where the bandages were thickest, and lean back. “Don' make fuckin' noise...”

 

“Garazeb...” Hundun's voice was tiny. “What happened to you?”

 

“Hundun?!What'ah you doin' here?!” The Lasat's voice was hoarse and rougher than usual. He tried to sit up again but the tall Trianii hybrid was at his side in an instant.

 

“Shh, shh...” He came close and sank down to his knees at the edge of Zeb's bunk, eyes wide and pupils blown in the dark. “What did they do to my Garazeb?” He whispered, hands reaching out but seemingly afraid to touch him. Zeb's toes curled slightly and his ears sank against his head.

 

There was a silence, the pale colored feline's hands shaking over the bandages that covered the otherwise bare torso. “The Empire--?” He inquired, and in the dark, Zeb's pupils were huge and he could easily see the moisture misting the large eyes of the other. His head leaned back against the curve of his bunk, eyes drifting up to the ceiling.

 

“'Eah. An agent got it in for me. He 'ad a bo-rifle and he took credit for the genocide on Lasan.” His jaw set and his fingers clenched at his sides. “Nearly did me in.” He could only slump, because the red-hot anger drained him. Even with his Lasat dulled pain sense, he was terribly uncomfortable.

 

“I should have been there,” Hundun practically sobbed, voice cracking and accent causing his words to slightly slur. “I should 'ave b-been there to help you.”

 

“Hey. Hey.” Zeb's hand lifted, sliding against the silky fur of Hundun's cheek, thumb pushing the flesh up to cause him to squint. “Look at me. Hey. S'not your fault.”

 

“I should be fighting with you- you could _die_ and I would not be there to help you--”

 

“Shh, shh.” Zeb smiled as the thin end of Hundun's tail twisted around his wrist. “S'okay. This isn't your fight.”

 

“ _You_ are worth fighting for,” Hundun breathed, and then hiccuped a laugh. “How sick is this; you are the one lying here in pain, injured, and _you_ are the one consoling _me_.” He shook his head but Zeb held him close, large hand slipping to cup the back of the Trianii's neck.

 

“Well, ya ar' th' one who gotta look at me.” He said, trying to laugh but wheezing instead. Hundun crawled up on the bunk then, knees parked on either side of the broad ribcage and hovering his weight off the other, hands coming up to cup his face. He pressed their foreheads together, staring into his eyes.

 

It had been a fight they'd had many times before:

 

_Why did Hundun not partake in the Rebellion?_

 

It was the only thing they _really_ fought about, in all their years of being together. Zeb would rant and rave about how the Rebellion _needed_ warriors like him, _needed the Trianii_ , needed the numbers and the support. He was right, of course. They _did_ need that. But it was beyond Hundun. “I can't,” Was always the reply, stubborn and deadpan.

 

Only when it came down to the wire did Zeb finally understand.

 

Another Trianii- a female by the name of Adrala- had proclaimed her loyalty to the rebels. At first it had sparked a fight between Zeb and Hundun, so much so that they did not speak for nearly a month. It was the fallout of that month that it became clear _why_ Hundun could not fight by his side.

 

Adrala's alliance had caused the Empire to take the entire Trianii race as a personal threat. It was just one of their race but that was all. It lead to the deaths of thousands of Trianii civilians on the closest colony to the Empire. Even then, they didn't fall; but it took a Trianii govern to come and arrest the rogue publicly before the Empire relented on them. Peace treaties and trade routes continued, and until then, Hundun had been trapped back in his home territory.

 

“It's not your fight.” Zeb repeated. “S'not your choice. I know. S'not your fault and you already help us how you can.” Both of his hands came up, returning the gesture of the palms on his face by placing both large hands on either side of the Trianii's neck.

 

Hundun just stared into his eyes, tears forthcoming and wetting the fur of his cheeks, the glittering droplets falling to Zeb's skin. For a long few breaths he just stared into the large eyes of the Lasat, before he ducked in and kissed him. It was short but heated, Zeb's hand cradling the back of Hundun's skull in his thick fingers to aggressively return it.

 

The Trianii slid both thumbs up to rub Zeb's ears, mouth ducking down to his jaw and neck before claiming another kiss. “Missed ya too,” The Lasat growled under his breath, tilting his head back to expose his throat. He was sore all over and his injuries were still delicate, but Hundun was gentle with him, the soft brush of a smooth tongue like heaven on his flesh.

 

“I could have lost you... I do not know what I would have done.” The pale feline whispered against his jugular, scraping his canines across it with a hot breath.

 

“Mm, your Cathar blood don't run that deep.” Zeb said with a chuckle, smirk curling his mouth. It fell when the other sat up again and looked him in the eyes.

 

“You know that's not true.” Hundun breathed, kissing his brow, before rubbing on his ears again. “I love you; forever, always, even long past both of our deaths my energy will always be attached to yours.” Hundun was always one with words. Zeb was not. His heart throbbed and both hands slid to cup either side of his boyfriend's waist, eyes closing as his chest began to rumble. He purred, a deep, engine esque rattle that shook through the bunk and was quickly replied with a lighter note of Hundun's own. Garazeb almost never spoke out loud about his affections and attachment, but he physically did, hands adoringly trailing over the body he missed so much and craved to be near.

 

“My bed is bigger, love,” Hundun finally whispered, after contented silence. He was fine like this, but he would cramp up eventually, having to perch up on top of Zeb and not put any weight down on him. The bunk wasn't big enough for them both.

 

“I know. But I fuckin' hurt.” The Lasat grumbled, but his words didn't hold much venom because his purring laced his words when he spoke.

 

“All is well, my Garazeb. We can move you after you've rested.” He leaned down and kissed him again, mouth splitting into a grin at the eagerness in which it was returned. “Then we can catch up properly.”

 

“How long are you staying?” He asked, as Hundun slid out of the bunk. Zeb's palm stayed planted on the powerful hip until it slid out of his reach. His ears fell against his head.

 

“As long as you will have me. We have no engagements and I wager my pilot can do a shipment or two without me.” Hundun replied, tail flicking out to tangle into Zeb's extended, blunt fingers. “But you need rest, and I need to speak with your captains.”

 

“S'not their fault.” Zeb said, automatically.

 

“I am aware, my love. But they are my friends; I can catch up with them while you rest.”

 

A pause. “Awrigh'.” The digits tugged out of the tail's grasp and the Lasat shifted on the bunk until he was comfortable. “Hundun. S'good to see you.”

 

The taller feline stopped at the door, which he opened with a switch on the wall. “And I you, Garazeb. Now rest. Should you wake and require me, you know how to call. Do not hesitate.”

 

The darkness covered Zeb again, causing him to sink back again into the bunk. He hadn't been expecting his boyfriend to show up; but what timing, right? He groaned and slung one arm over his eyes, the familiar scent still making him nostalgic and greedy. _Later_ , he reminded himself. _We will catch up later._

 


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeb makes it to Hundun's ship for recovery, and the two properly catch up with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 99% fluff. The art once again belongs to my friend, Peanutchan. Hundun belongs to us both, as does his siblings & crew. There's a lot to this story just waiting to be fleshed out; for now enjoy the space kitty husbands in their alone time. 
> 
> Comments/critiques are welcome and loved! Thank you all so much for your feedback thus far!

There was an awkward silence when Hundun appeared in the common area. He didn't have the same kind of alertness that he did upon his first arrival, and Ezra took instant note of how much more closed off his body language was. His thick tail had gone all but limp now, but the very end of it twitched. "Sorry for the rush," He finally expressed, voice soft. "I was just..."  
  
"Eager to see him, we know." Hera said instantly. She had been leaning on a wall, pushing off of it to get into the Trianii's space. "He's alright though. We're taking good care of him and it's good that you're here. I was planning on contacting you once I was able to set up a secure line."

  
  
Sabine rolled a shoulder, eyes glancing over at the large cat. "He's been through worse. So have you." She said. Ezra thought it was a bit rude, if he was honest, but the alien didn't seem to take even the slightest offense. In fact, he smiled before he settled down in the booth a few feet from her and Kanan.  
  
"Well, we have time to catch up then. How about introducing your newest adoptee, Hera? And explaining to me why Garazeb's room smells like him. Actually, I am finding that the child smells much like my Lasat, and vise versa." Hundun spoke smoothly, deep green eyes settling on Ezra and making him feel put on the spot.  
  
Shifting uncomfortably, he toyed with his wrist band before speaking. "Well, I'm bunking with him and stuff." He said, shrugging. He didn't really like the idea that he smelled like Zeb, not at all in fact.  
  
"Zeb's pretty fond of the kid, even though they fight." Kanan said, leaning back. "This is Ezra Bridger, Ezra, meet Hundun. He sometimes lets us steal his shipments." The Jedi decided not to delve much deeper than that, since Zeb was incredibly secretive when it came to his relationship with Hundun; Kanan had known them both through the entirety of their relationship and he'd never seen them be outwardly affectionate once. Not that he knew anything about how Lasat or Trianii expressed affection. For all he knew they did so through vicious battles or something.  
  
Hundun's rounded ears tilted upwards at this, pupils changing just slightly, growing wider and displaying his interest. "Oh I see. Well, he does see Sabine as his sibling, so it would only make sense he see this little human as that as well." He snickered. "My brother is going to be so curious."  
  
"Is he still on your crew?" Hera asked.  
  
"Jahar? Of course. He follows me everywhere. He's so attached he wouldn't even let me leave the womb without him." The slim tip of the prehensile tail wandered up to toy with the seam on the edge of the booth, much like one would with their fingers.  
  
Ezra was fairly quiet as the two captains and Sabine caught up with their friend. He wasn't really sure how he felt about him, if he was honest. Realistically, he seemed to enjoy picking on Zeb, which was always a bonus. Maybe they could gang up on him. After an hour or so, a question he'd been dying to ask finally had an opening. "What did you mean he lets you steal his shipments?"  
  
Kanan was just handing a drink over to Hundun, who took it with delicate fingers before sipping at it. "Basically, occasionally when he has a shipment from the Empire, he'll make a call and stage us to 'rob' him. He gets to claim the insurance on the cargo and blame it on us rebels, and we get to take more supplies from the Empire. Usually it's weapons, but sometimes other supplies too."  
  
"I will rarely allow it to happen, as to not rise up suspicion," Hundun clarified. "But I own a small fleet and it helps me leave a difficult to follow trail. These days, though... Well, they're on to you, I can say that much."  
  
"Great. Haven't given you too much trouble have they?" Sabine muttered.  
  
"No, no, of course not. They ask about the thieves and I make up some fake crew that looks nothing like you, and it works just as well for a false lead. I have a network of traders who do the same, so we can all keep our story straight. There's a phantom crew out there taking a good portion of your credit. Given the nature of this vessel's name, I find it ironic." Hundun smiled widely, as if proud of himself.  
  
So, Hundun didn't fight on hand, but he helped somewhat. Ezra could respect that. He guessed. He just assumed Hundun wasn't very good in a fight, that was probably why. Sure, he was a big male, but Ezra himself was tiny and he packed a punch. He could assume the opposite, right?  
  
Hera eventually switched the conversation. "I was going to call you in to ask you a favor," Her voice was somewhat strung, as if she was rushed. "We were hoping you could take Zeb for a little while- you know, just for his recovery. We have other jobs to run and I can't risk him this injured on those runs."  
  
"Ah, of course," Hundun said gleefully. "He should be back to tackling soldiers in short order, but until then I will gladly house him. There is plenty of room."  
  
"So I get the bunk to myself?!" Ezra blurted. Everyone turned and gave him a look, making his face go red. "Well... I mean... Since he'll be not... here." He sank in on himself the longer they stared.  
  
"Well, he is not wrong," Hundun finally said, with laughter in his voice that broke up the tension quite effectively. "Do you think it is safe to move him now?" His attention once again settled onto Hera.  
  
"Yeah, he should be. You should probably change his bandages once you do, though." She hummed, biting her own lips in a thoughtful way. "Well, I'll take a look first. I'll help you with getting him onto your ship."  
  
Her hands were delicate, raising toward the others, indicating they should stay in the common area. Ezra was slightly inclined to interact with Zeb, but decided not to make himself look any more like an ass in front of them all. He'd give his roommate the third degree when he came back.  
  
Hera opened the door to the bunk, half expecting Zeb to be asleep again, but he wasn't. He was relaxing, but both bright eyes were open and staring up at the ceiling of the bunk, one hand cupped over his torso. Both ears shot straight, eyes darting toward the door. "'Ey," He mumbled, voice husky.  
  
"Just coming to check on you, and make sure you're alright to move over to the other ship." The Twi'lek said, flicking on the lights. Hundun's pupils shrank to slits from the brightness, but his eyes never closed, always focused on Zeb.  
  
"I figured," He huffed.  
  
"I want you to stay with him until you recover, okay? Even after we split up."  
  
" _What?!_ " Zeb shot upright, letting out a bestial snarl of pain when his torso crumpled and caused his stitching to be strained. "We don'no how long it'll be 'fore we can meet up again!" He shouted. "Ya can' spect me to-" His objections petered into a halt as soon as his gaze caught the somewhat hurt expression on Hundun's face. "I jus'... Can' leave ya behind, ya need me." He said, though he only flicked his gaze to Hera, attention more clearly focused on the feline.  
  
Hera was used to this kind of behavior between the two of them. Lasat and Trianii were fairly close behavior wise, she could tell they were silently communicating over her head. She didn't mind, merely doing her job in checking his wounds. "I know," she finally said. "But we have a couple of missions and it's too dangerous to have you here. With you injured you can't come down with us, and I can't risk accidentally sending you flying out of your bunk and causing more- possibly permanent- damage from taking evasive action."  
  
"Hera..."  
  
  
" _No_ , Zeb. Trust me, I've already considered everything."  
  
"As soon as you are back on your feet, I will rendezvous with the Ghost. I do not plan to keep you beyond that, Garazeb." Hundun finally cut in. "I have no fear from harboring you, because we will not be in Imperial space for your recovery."  
  
"You're-- taking me to Trianii territory?" Zeb whispered, in slight disbelief. Well, he couldn't really argue with that. If he was safe, and Hera wasn't going to budge- and he'd be able to make it right back... "Awlrigh'," He drawled through his fangs.  
  
Hera smiled, patting his shoulder. "Good man. These should be fine but will need to be changed tomorrow." Was the final word on it, a gloved hand patting the expanse of his chest where the bandages were. Tiny smudges of his thick, dark blood had stained through, but his natural blood flow was slow enough that she wasn't worried. She'd patched him through worse. Not much worse, but worse.  
  
"There is my strong Lasat," Hundun said, voice warm. He helped Zeb get out of the low bunk, slinging an arm over his shoulder, eyes darting down him to watch with calculating intensity. “We still stay docked for a little while longer. Give me the coordinates on where you need to go, I'll take you part of the way there.” The cat's gaze never left the pained body, but his palm reached out for Hera's. She took it, shaking his hand and smiling to herself when he slid a handful of ingots into her waiting digits. Hundun often gave them little 'donations', but hid it from the rest of the crew, particularly Zeb. They wouldn't look very kindly on it, seeing it as charity.  
  
She bid them goodbye, seeing that Hundun didn't need any help getting the Lasat toward the ship. She hurriedly left to make sure the storage bay was open for them to exit out of. Zeb's movements were slow and pained; he wasn't given anything to dull it. Lasat biology was particular and pain meds that worked for him were expensive. The general stuff did little for him, and he knew he could take it. The Lasat didn't see himself worth the waste of supplies, especially with such delicate beings besides him as crew members.  
  
He sniffed as soon as they made it onto the warm vessel, glancing around. Even after he knew Hundun's crew was trustworthy, he was still on edge. The fact that he was injured only made those instincts more acute.  
  
Hundun's brother greeted them, large eyes glossing over with worry the second he spotted Zeb. "What happened...?" He asked, voice higher and scratchier than his older brother.  
  
"Jahar, recall that conversation we had about curiosity?" Hundun murmured, tone slightly short. Zeb blinked at him; he'd never seen him take on that kind of tone with his brother before. "Just make sure no one intercepts us on the way to my quarters."  
  
Jahar's ears pinned down, but he didn't look hurt, just more concerned. Even so, the younger Trianii nodded sharply before darting ahead of them to keep the path clear.  
  
"Thanks," Zeb mumbled. Normally he didn't mind seeing the crew, but he didn't want to be seen like this. He could barely stand with his boyfriend's help and his ears were limp from the pain. The walk was so much longer than he remembered, but he let out a grateful moan once he was greeted with the huge quarters and gorgeous bed.  
  
"Of course, my love," Hundun's words were soft, letting Zeb sink onto the bed, offering him an arm to use as leverage to haul himself fully onto the mattress. He pawed back the sheets with thick fingers, just enough to get under them before he leaned back. "You don't need these here," The feline mentioned, one sharp claw dipping into the edge of Zeb's shorts.  
  
Zeb chuckled, but was already digging his thumbs against his hips to work them off. He was always more comfortable without the tight clothes, but it was only in the privacy of Hundun's quarters that he could really indulge in it. If he was honest, it wasn't a luxury he really pined for, but he enjoyed the fuck out of it when he was given the opportunity.  
  
All the movement was making him exhausted but stressed. The pain made it difficult to even contemplate sleep, and he wanted to catch up with Hundun. It had been a few months since they'd last seen each other; which was much longer than usual. Normally they met up every few weeks, every other week with luck on their side. Zeb's musings were cut short when he realized his boyfriend was disrobing as well, eyes glancing over to him and urgently scanning over every bit of exposure as it was given to him.  
  
No injuries, none that he could see anyway. A lot of the time Hundun's thin layer of fur would hide things, making it difficult for Zeb to tell and easy for Hundun to hide. The bed smelled like him, Zeb wanted to make it smell like _them,_ a primal kind of instinct pulsing through his body.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Hundun murmured once all of his clothes were gone, pulling the top sheet nearly fully off the bed before climbing in next to him.  
  
"Like rubbish," Zeb admitted, watching how his feline moved, how powerful muscles rippled under sleek, shimmering fur. He was all strength, vicious energy, but a softness that Zeb just didn't have. "Bit better now tha' I can stretch out though."  
  
Hundun's smile lit up Zeb's heart, and unknowingly he returned it. The Lasat's expressions always made his boyfriend go a little gooey in the center, his pulse rocketing and eyes going molten at the sight of him. This time, Zeb initiated the kiss, sliding his thick claws through Hundun's hair, pulling him closer with a roughness he had even in his tenderest moments, crushing their mouths together.  
  
It was different, because Zeb was so badly injured, and Hundun once again hovered over him on his knees. Usually he would lay atop him and kiss him with everything he had, until they were both breathless and panting, but not now. Zeb growled, irritated by the lack of normalcy in their reuniting. He tried to tug the other down on top of him, but the feline easily resisted, rumbling back into the kiss.  
  
"Get th' fuck down here," Zeb hissed, leaning back fully into the smooth sheets. "I missed you."  
  
"Not as much as I missed you. Lay back and let me have my way." Hundun countered easily, grinning at the gruff growl and defeated sigh he got in return. His mouth met Zeb's again, swiftly smothered in a dominant and vicious kiss. He broke it only to travel downwards, to Zeb's throat and collar, savoring how the thick fingertips coiled into the long, golden locks.  
  
Zeb was agitated from the pain, causing him to be rougher than he commonly was. That wasn't to say he wasn't rough all the time; even in moments of peace like this, the Lasat was not a gentle being. And neither was Hundun. They rough housed and sparred, shoving and pushing and sometimes leaving bruises or scars, but none of it out of anger. It was just how their species worked; it was how social interaction and affection was shown.  
  
Hundun nuzzled into the center of Zeb's chest, humming after a deep inhale. "It has been far too long, my love." He whispered. "Your scent has faded from me and mine from yours; that simply will _not_ do."  
  
  
Zeb laughed, not because it was humorous exactly but because of a memory that fluttered through his head. When he first met Ezra, falling on top of him, and the boy had said he smelled terrible. Zeb had taken very personal offense to that, particularly sensitive on that subject for the exact reason Hundun had just stated. "I know, s'terrible." He said, rubbing his fingers against the powerful shoulder blades.  
  
Lasat had scent markers in their wrists, and by lesser extent their fingers, which was why he wore his arm bracers for the most part. Now he took full advantage, scent marking Hundun everywhere he could reach.  
  
That wandering mouth made his blood run hot, cheeks going flush. Zeb shifted, becoming active from it all, wriggling under the attention and touch. This was Hundun's cue and he knew it, breaking his mouth from the patch of skin just below the bandages on his torso to climb back up the battered form and kiss again.  
  
Much better. The sensations all made the pain go away, almost completely, and Zeb was feeling lively now. His hands traveled everywhere he could reach, touching and feeling through the silky fur, searching for hidden injuries. He counted his scars, as he always did, feeling the raised and knotted flesh, like a braille map across the Trianii's body.  
  
Zeb always felt like he could run from here to Lasan and back after this. Hundun's touch did things to him, made his heart race like no battle could and numbed the ache he always had there like a drug. "Tell me, my love, tell me everything." Hundun breathed against his ear, before rolling off of him. Zeb hissed at the lack of closeness, sitting up, only to have his boyfriend slot skillfully behind him.  
  
Ah. The bright, huge eyes halved and his mouth formed a lazy grin, leaning back into the larger body. Hundun nuzzled the back of his ears, scraping his teeth against the nape of his neck as his tail coiled loosely around the Lasat's torso.  
  
Everything was falling into place. Zeb's mouth formed a rare, loving smile, and he began to speak. His tone was slightly different, it didn't carry the heaviness it usually did; his heart wasn't weighted down anymore. He told Hundun everything; from meeting Ezra to the encounter with Kallus, and everything in between. The whole while, his boyfriend lightly touched him, mouth on his skin wherever he could reach and hands mapping him out.  
  
He talked and talked; storytelling with loud sound effects for explosions and blaster fire, animatedly making motions with his hands. Hundun was silent through it all; he need not make noises for Zeb to know he was paying rapt attention. As much as he loved his adoptive family, they never really listened to what he had to say. Hundun's pulse jumped a few times during the Lasat's stories, feeling anger in his chest but he did not react outwardly. It would do no good, and he was here to listen, not to give input.  
  
The chattering came to a close when Zeb began to feel the fatigue again. "An'... Yeh." He finished, staring at how Hundun's fingers splayed over his purple thighs.  
  
"So much in so little time. My wonderful warrior is so very busy. I'm proud of you." He pressed firmly against Zeb's back, nipping at his ear and causing his back to arch deliciously. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah," Zeb replied instantly, breathless and heated. "Yeah, I'm ready." Hundun's touch had been working him up to this point, relaxing him while simultaneously getting his blood to rush through him like an inferno. Hundun lightly pushed Zeb's jaw until he turned his head enough for them to kiss again, earning a groan from Zeb.  
  
The huge feline broke it to lay them both down on their sides, one arm coiling tightly around him. Zeb's eyes dropped to half mast, staring out the window that hugged the edge of the bed, into the stars. Hundun's eyes were on the glass, too, but entirely focused on the reflection therein. One long, pale leg scooped over Zeb's, tangling together and pulling the two thick limbs apart; the other, Zeb cocked out at the knee.  
  
Sleep was hard for Garazeb Orrelios. His heart burned nightly from he horrors he'd seen; only made worse by recent events. He'd been so badly triggered by the mere sight of those horrific weapons, he found it impossible to close his eyes without seeing the carnage they reaped. Hundun could wipe his mind, though; give him solace in ways no one else could. Zeb's chest strained against the bandages as he took in a deep breath, entire form going slack once Hundun began purring behind him.  
  
Zeb returned it, instantly. It was loud and thunderous from him, chest huge and deep and rumble forceful. The two males slid into a comfortable position, then sighed, deeply, in unison. Hundun's arm came around Zeb, palm planting over his heart in his lower chest. The thump against his fingers was soothing, his own falling into tune against the powerful back of the warrior.  
  
Tucked in tight against the slightly smaller body, Hundun buried his nose against the base of Zeb's neck, sighing. That hot warmth of his breath did Zeb in, the bright green globes slipping closed after a few more seconds of staring out into space. Even if he didn't sleep right away, he was soothed. His arm came down to slot over the top of Hundun's, palm coiling over his and causing him to form a fist, which Zeb then wrapped his hand around.  
  
Just before he fell asleep, the Lasat felt the thick, powerful tail slide between both of their legs and coil around his thigh. It was grounding and perfect; the faint squeeze was everything he needed to complete this. He slept peacefully, for the first time in over a week, and the first moment of real sleep since the day of the fateful mission.

  
All caught up and perfectly in sync, they were bathed in the light of the stars, the void of space the only witness to the most private of moments for them both. Hundun dreamed of the being in his arms, more vividly than when he did while they were apart. Miraculously, Zeb had no dreams at all; a welcome change.  
  
They slept all through the night cycle, at peace with the universe; savoring the sensation as long as they could.

 


End file.
